


What If I Never Get Over You

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Bruce Banner, Circus Performer Clint Barton, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Song: What If I Never Get Over You (Lady Antebellum), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: When summer came to the end, Clint left. They both knew that this would happen, but despite this, they couldn't move on from each other
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton
Kudos: 6





	What If I Never Get Over You

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of a larger au that I hope to someday write about The Circus coming to Dayton one year and Clint and Bruce falling in love over that summer

Life in the circus meant Clint was always on the move. That was one of the perks. And he knew that when he met Bruce. Yet he fell in love with him. Someone he knew he would leave. Someone who was too good for him. Bruce deserved better, someone who wasn’t a thief. Someone who wasn’t associated with the circus. But just as the circus moved on, Clint had to too. He had to move on with his life and stop worrying about Bruce, but could he?

Bruce was always on his mind. Big doe eyes behind even bigger glasses. Curls that spilled out over his head. The way Clint wiped away his tears when the two said goodbye. And god that smile. The smile he saw whenever he closed his eyes. He had to move on, he couldn’t spend his life worrying about some boy in Dayton.

Bruce was enjoying college. He had finally worked up the courage to ask out Betty. He was happy with his life for once. But he also finds his mind drifting. Sometimes he'll be with Betty, and all he can think about is Clint.

It had been years. He was in college now. He was supposed to move on. And yet he keeps thinking about this guy he was with for 3 months. Despite how long it had been, he still remembered Clint perfectly. From his shaggy blonde hair to his crooked grin. He remembered the night he left and how he had cried. It had been years since Clint had left, why is he still crying now?

Bruce loved Clint. And Clint loved Bruce. But neither of them knew. Neither of them could themselves to tell the other. And it weighed on their conscience. What could've gone differently? Would they have stayed together? Would they have gotten married? What would their life be like? And would they ever love again? They were never meant to fall in love. Yet here they were stuck on each other, as they both wonder to themselves, "What if I never get over you."


End file.
